Shedding the Skin
by ExcaliberDG11
Summary: What if the kiss that Jay received at the end of the episode "Once Bitten Twice Shy" didn't cure him of being a serpentine. How would this affect the rest of the story, the serpentine plan to bring back the great devourer, and how would this affect Jay and his relationship with his friends and family.
1. Something is Wrong

**(Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 1 of shedding the skin, now this is a what if story. Which would be what if the kiss that Nya gave Jay didnt reverse the serpentine effects him on the rollercoaster ride, how would that affect the rest of the series.)**

"Because I like you best when you are you." Nya says

Nya planted a kiss on Jay, But nothing happened at first.

"Wait what, wasssn't a kisss sssuposssed to change me back." Jay says in a confused manner

"I don't know Jay... I think I may have been wrong about, But even though you may be turning into a serpentine you will always be my Jay.

Jay then starts to glow.

"Jay what's happening?" Nya asks.

Jay then levitates from the rollercoaster.

"I've unlocked my full potential," Jay says.

Now that Jay unlocked his full potential, he uses it to stop the rollercoaster.

The Ninja meets up at the front.

"Oh my god, Jay... What happened to you?" Cole asks.

"It'sss a long ssstory Cole." the Blue Ninja said.

"Besides that everyone, I have something to reveal everyone." Nya says.

"What is that secret nya?" Cole asks.

"Yeah what is it?" Zane asks.

"I'm the samurai." Nya reveals.

"Wait what... you were the samurai?!" The Earth Ninja says.

"You had me fooled Nya, I would have never guessed." Zane says

"I wished I had a sister and one as cool you," Cole says.

"Technically, I was the first to discover her secret, and didn't we agree whoever we thought was the best would naturally be the Green Ninja?" Kai says.

"Did we ever agree on that?" Cole asks.

"Nope that conversation is not in my database." The Ice Ninja says.

All of them except Kai share a laugh.

"But guysss, what isss going to happen to me, I don't know if this could affect me mentally." Jay says.

"We don't know the effects of a fully transformed serpentine Jay, but we will get the cure from the fangpyre staff and cure you before something bad happens," Zane reassures Jay.

"But I do wonder how Sensei Wu is doing."

 **-Near the Mega Monster Amusement Park-**

"Alright everyone our next destination is the Desert Pyramid because that is where the next Fangblade should be." Pythor says.

"Hey Pythor, should we dissscusss that one ninja who was starting to look like usss?" A Fangpyre soldier says.

"Oh yes, he will become one of us, not physically but mentally and Fangtom has told me that once someone's body has become like a serpentine their mind will slowly start to become like a serpentine and will conform to us, and once that happens the cure from the Fangpyre staff will no longer work...now lets continue onto the pyramid" Pythor explains.

"Pythor, I don't know if he will convert to us, there is a chance he could become totally insane and go against even us, Besides that bite was from a dead Fangpyre from what you've told us earlier, which we don't even know if the effects of the venom are the same." Fangtom tells him

"Nonsense, I am sure that he will join us Fangtom... It will only be a matter of time." The serpentine leader says.

 **-In the realm of madness-**

"we are finally here, the mountain of madness." Garmadon says.

"That's where the way back to ninjago is?" Wu asks.

"Yes brother, but the worse is yet to come." Lord Garmadon says.

The brothers start to ascend the mountain, as they continue along the path Wu notices a worried look on Garmadon's Face.

"Is every going alright Garmadon?" Wu asks.

"Yes, brother but I am worried about my son, there is no telling what those snakes are doing to my son." Garmadon explains.

"Well once we get back to ninjago, we will get your son back." Wu assures Garmadon.

Then Craglings and Mud Monsters appear from the ground and start to attack Wu and Garmadon.

"Alright brother...you know what to do." Garmadon says.

To fight the enemy, the brothers use their spinjitzu to fight off the craglings and mud monsters, but they continue to come back,even stronger than before. After a few hours of fighting, Lord Garmadon and Wu are able to finish of the craglings and mud monsters.

"We should continue, these beasts will never stop and it will be the best if we continue our journey." The Dark Lord says.

The brothers continue on the path to the mountain top.

 **-The End-**

 **(Whew, that took a bit longer to write than expected. Yeah i've been having alot of writer's blocks and I didnt know what to write to continue this story. Anyways I will try my best to get these chapters out as fast as I was able to earlier this year because I love doing these, it keeps me busy when I have nothing else to do or am bored. Also sorry if this chapter was on the shorter side, thats what happens if you start at the end of an actual ninjago story when you want to do a alternate timelime. Well thats about it, Excal out.)**


	2. The Downward Spiral Starts

**(I made a bit of a mistake, after I had uploaded the first chapter I realized that The Fangpyre Staff Cure only works of the person/animal in question hasn't fully transformed, Which is where I decided to make it to to where only the victim in question only fully transforms when their mind has transformed, ok thats about it back to the story.)**

 **-10 minutes later-**

After the ninja get back to the Destiny's Bounty they start to discuss what to do next.

"The serptine have gotten one out of the three fangblades, they have the map and we don't, so... how will we find them first?" Cole asks

"Sssshouldn't we alsssso look for the Fangpyre Sssstaff, Sssso I could get posssibly get cured?" Jay says

"Jay is right guys, we should also focus on getting the fangpyre staff so we could cure him, we still don't know what will happen to him." Nya says

"I ssstill can't believe you were the ssssamurai, is anyone ssstill blown away?" Jay asks.

"Can't we just move on from this already." Kai angerily says.

"It sssseemssss that ssssome one issss a little hot under the collar." The Blue ninja mumbles

"It appears that kai is impatient because he hasnt gotten to his true potential yet." The Zane explains

"Nice observation Mr. Robototron, but Cole hasnt found his either." The Fire Ninja sarcastically says.

"I've got it!" Cole says.

"You've unlocked it... Now I'm the only one." Kai says.

"No, I figured out where I recognize the fangblade is from." Cole says

When the ninja walk over to cole, jay starts to hesitate.

"Tell the serpentine Jay." A Voice says.

Jay then starts to look around the room.

"Tell the serpentine of their plans Jay...tell them." Another Voice says.

"I can't do that!" Jay yells out.

The other ninja then look at Jay

"Are you alright Jay?" Nya asks

"Yes, I'm alright." Jay says.

The ninja then return their attention to cole.

"What'ssss going on with me." Jay quietly says to himself.

 **-At the desert temple-**

As the serpentine go through the temple, Pythor comes to a stop and signalling the other's to stop as well

"Why do we have to ssstop if the next fangblade is ahead of usss." Skales says.

Pythor then uses his staff to crumble the floor.

"What good is unlocking the great devourer with the four fangblades if we are not around to see it, get the boy." Pythor says.

Two serpentine then let Lloyd put of his chains.

"You are letting me go?" Lloyd asks

"If you get the fangblade my dear boy, them I will possibly let you go." Pythor says.

Pythor then leads Lloyd to the ledge, where Lloyd almost falls.

"Now go get the Fangblade...NOW!" Pythor yells

After avoiding some traps Lloyd goes up to the pedistal, which seems to be empty

"Its gone!" Lloyd yells out

"It's gone!?" Pythor questions

"Where could it be?" Skales asks.

 **-Near Lou's House-**

The ninja use the bounty to travel to Lou's home where they jump off it.

"Woo-Hoo!" the ninja yell out.

Just before they hit the ground they use their golden weapons to land safely and once they land, cole opens a instrument case.

"Alright hand them over." Cole says

"Ah-uh, but no mortal shall possessss al four." Jay says Chuckling

"Very funny Jay." Cole says.

The Ninja hand Cole the golden weapons, Cole precedes to knock on the door.

"Take the case away from him and take them to the serpentine." A voice says

"Let the serpentine know of their location Jay." Another voice says.

"Do it Jay." A third voice says.

Jay then starts to reach out for the but stops himself

"NO!" Jay yells out.

"Are you alright?" Zane asks.

"Yes I'm alright." Jay answers.

The door opens revealing Lou.

"Hey dad, how long has it been?" Cole asks.

"What are you too good for the door bell?" Lou says to cole.

Lou then slams the door

"uhm." Cole says not knowing what to do

"Use the bell, son." Lou says

Cole then uses the doorbell.

"Welcome." The door bell says.

"Haha...come in son, its been forever and what did you bring, a quartet? come in, come in, I have a kettle of lemon honey tea on the stove." Lou says.

As they go in Lou doesn't let Jay in.

"Hey man, what givesss?" Jay says.

"Cole...Why does your friend look like a snake." Cole's Father asked.

"Dad, It's along story

 **-Near the Desert Temple-**

"Alright everyone, we need to find where the fangblade is, who wants to volunteer... I need two volunteers?" Pythor asks.

"Me, me, me, I want to go!" a serpentine yells out.

"What...is your name?" Pythor asks.

"Heh my name is Grippe heh heh heh." The serpentine says.

"Ok...go stand over there." The Serpentine leader says. "Alright any other volunteers?"

"I'll go too." another serpentine said

"What is your name?" Pythor asks.

"Uh my name is Hypno." He answers.

"Ok now that we have two volun..." Pythor says before getting interrupted

"Uh like what will we be getting for this task." Hypno asks.

"Nothing, now go do your duty." Pythor commanded them

"Uh huh huh huh, he said doody." Hypno says.

"Heh heh heh, doody, heh heh heh." Grippe says.

Pythor then face palms.

"Just...go...DO IT NOW!" Pythor yells out."

"Jeez dude, who crapped in your cereal this morning? come on Grippe let's go." The hypnobrai soldier says.

"Yeah heh heh, screw that guy." The constrictai soldier says.

As the two serpentine left Pythor decied that they weren't worthy.

"Ok those two boneheads arn't worth the trouble to put up with, I need two other volunteers.

"I think me and Snike should go." A serpentine says.

"Ok then, what's your name?" Pythor asks.

"Mezmo, my name is Mezmo." The serpentine answers.

"Alright then you two go find something that will lead us to the next fangblade." Pythor says.

"Yes sir." They both say.

"Now back to what I was doing before this." Pythor says.

 **-At lou's home-**

"Harmony." The ninja besides cole sing out

"Ughh." Cole groans.

Lou, seeing what has happened starts to cringe.

"Dad, we just need the trophy." The Black Haired says.

"Yeah we're bringing home the gold and...and we want you to train us." Kai says interjecting himself into the conversation.

"I've never been more proud, if you'll excuse me, I need to go write a song about how I feel." Lou says sniffling.

Lou then goes out of the room.

"Wait what are you doing?" the earth ninja says.

"Look, we enter this competition so we can get close enough to the Blade Cup and once we get the fangblade, we leave town. How hard can this be?" The Fire Ninja says.

During all this Jay was in the background daydreaming.

"Take the case, Jay." A voice says.

"Do it Jay, tell the serpentine what they are going to do, do it." another voice says.

After that was said, Jay starts to grab the case with the golden weapons and walks off with it, almost reaching the doors.

"Uhm...Jay what are you doing?" Cole asks.

Jay then shakes his head.

"Oh...My bad." Jay says realizing what he did.

Jay then puts the case down.

"I think i'll sssstep outside." Jay says.

Jay then exits the house.

 **-The end-**

 **(Whew this chapter was longer than the first and there is a reason for that, becaus the last chapter wasn't very long and I wanted to make a long chapter. Also if you have noticed, I haven't focused on the Garmadon and Wu in the Madness Realm subplot that much and that's because I wanted to put some focus more on what the serpentine were doing instead because I find the parts with the serpentine interesting,also I have a schedule for releasing chapter's, its every monday so expect them to come out that day. anyways that's about it because this final thing is getting too long, Excal out.)**


	3. Insanity Strikes

After Jay went outside, an awkward silence happened in the room.

"Guys we need to talk about Jay, he has been acting...Strange." Cole says.

"Yeah, ever since earlier today he has been acting this way, how could this be?" Zane asks

"It's probably the fangpyre venom in him that's probably causing this weirdness." Kai says.

 **-Outside of Lou's Home-**

"What issss happening to me, I feel like I'm lossssing my mind." The Serpentine Ninja says to himself.

Jay then looks around, trying to see if there is no one nearby messing with him.

"What can I do about these voicessss in my head..." Jay says

Then suddenly Jay starts to twitch as a large grin forms across his face but then goes away.

"Blasssst, I almossssst got that damned cassssse, if it weren't for cole...I hate him so much." Jay says in a slightly deeper voice.

Jay then shakes his head.

"Wait what did I just say? I didn't mean to say that, I'm just going crazy." The Blue Ninja asks himself.

 **-At the Concert Hall-**

Over at the talent show two serpentines can be seen in the restroom with a phone and a phonebook.

"Heh-heh heh lets prank call somebody heh-heh heh." Grippe says.

Hypno then puts in a random number.

"Hello who is this." somebody says in the phone

The two delinquent serpentines began to laugh, grippe then flushes the toilet, which causes the laughter to get louder.

"If you don't stop this, I'LL COME SHOOT YALL!" The man angrily says at them.

The laughter continues to the displeasure of the man on the phone.

"I'M DONE!" The man says.

The man then hangs up the phone.

"Uh huh huh huh that was cool." Hypno says.

 **-Later that Day-**

Late at night, the ninja arrive at the Concert Hall to practice some more before the show

"Alright everyone let's do this again." Cole says

"Bop till you drop. **"** Kai sings.

"SSSShake it till you break it." Jay sings.

"Move it till you lose it." Zane sings.

"Spin it till you win it." Cole sings

Then they start to enter a dance session

"Then kick ball change, barrel roll, barrel turn, and we all do the double wings." Cole says

Jay and Kai then Bump into each other.

"Ow! Dude you gotta follow me." Jay says

"Follow You? You were two beats off." Kai says

"Actually 2.72 beats off." Zane says interrupting them.

"Guys, guys! Let's not make this any harder than it needs to be, We just stick to the plan and keep up the charade until the trophy's revealed, Then once we steal the Blade Cup, we can argue all we want once we get back home." Cole explains.

"But thissss issss your hometown Cole, don't you want to try and win it?" Jay asks.

"ugh, they only dance step I wanna perform something called "get-me-out-of-this-nuthouse-and-let's-burn-these-memories-from-my-head." Cole explains.

"What?" Lou asks

"Dad but I..." Cole tries to say.

"You...You were going to steal it?" Lou asks.

"Dad, I didn't mean for you to hear that...but I'm glad you did. There's something I've been wanting to tell you, All these years I haven't been training to be a singer or a dancer. I found something new that I'm really good at. Dad... I'm a Ninja And the truth is if we don't steal that Fangbla...I mean, Blade Cup. There are other people that will...Bad people...Serpentine and we need it to save the world, I know how ridiculous this sounds...but I'm proud of who I am, and I want you to be proud of me too." The Earth Ninja Says

"I can't be proud of any son who thinks stealing is right, and I'm not gonna wait around to watch you make a mockery of our family's legacy." Lou says

Lou then walks away

"Dad...I." Cole tried to say

"Cole I'm sure he didn't mean that." Kai says feeling bad for cole.

"No, it's-it's okay." cole says

hehehehahahaha, that was too funny." Jay said in a slightly deeper voice.

Jay then realized what he said and put his hand over his mouth

"I didn't mean to say that." Jay says.

the other ninja look over to Jay.

"Jay, what the hell is wrong with you? That was not cool dude." Kai said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control what I said." Jay pleads.

Then the ninja hears a door open.

"Wait what? The Treble Makers? Cole Inquires

"Wait a minute... What are they doing here?" Kai asks.

"You don't look anything like your photo." One of the Judges say.

"Ah, sadly but the camera adds a few pounds, but I'm just happy to have the opportunity to judge this prestigious competition." Pythor says

"Wait a minute... I'm still here! He swallowed me! He's not a judge!" someone can vaguely be heard

The other judges gasp.

"Quiet, or else I won't let you out." Pythor says.

"My apologies." the Judge says

The Blade Cup is then brought out.

The fangblade!" Pythor says with glee.

"Don't you mean Blade Cup?" Judge 1 says.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The Serpentine Leader says.

"It looks like we're not the only ones planning to steal the Blade Cup, Pythor's here." Kai says.

"This complicates things." Zane says.

Then the treble makers start to sing a song much to the dismay of everyone except the Skulkin and The Serpentine.

"My poison lies over the ocean, my poison lies over the sea. My poison lies over the ocean, so bring back my poison to me!" The Treble Makers start to sing.

Due to how bad the performance was, anyone who wasn't a Skulkin or a Serpentine booed.

The two judges gave six out of ten while Pythor gave a ten out of ten, Pythor then intimidates the other judges causing them to turn the scorecards upside down making it a nine out of ten. the treble makers then leave the stage

 **-End of chapter 3-**

 **(Now you may be wondering, "Why end the chapter there excal?", thats because this chapter was starting to get very long in my opinion, but if you want me to make these chapters longer I can. Alright so Jay is starting to become insane by the minute, laughing and hearing voices, that just isnt him, now I'm trying to take this development slow, over the next few chapters Jay will start to succumb to this insanity. Anyways Excal out.)**


	4. The Deadly Deal

after the treble makers left the stage the ninja started to get ready.

"Alright guys you know the drill" Cole says.

"I have butterflies in my stomach." Zane says.

"Come one Zane that is just nerves." Kai says

No really I do have butterflies."

Zane then opens the hatch to his settings where butterflies come out.

"Well atleast he got that out." the earth ninja says.

"Last call for spin harmony!" The announcer calls out.

The ninja then go onto the stage, performing what they practiced.

"What the...get them!" Pythor commands three serpentine

as the ninja are performing cole looks to see three serpentine and jumps up in the air and performs the triple tiger sashay.

Everyone then gasps.

"The triple tiger sashay." The ice ninja says.

Everyone besides the serpentine and skulkin cheer.

"He did it, he danced the impossible, he did the triple tiger sashay, this is a night we will never forget!." The announcer says on the mic with excitement.

as the ninja were celebrating, the announcer brought the fangblade cup trophy to them.

"A perfect score, you deserve the blade cup." The announcer says.

"Oh, this is a travesty of epic proportions! I demand for there to be a recount!" Pythor says.

Cole looks over to the crowd to see if his dad is there, he isnt there, Cole then starts to get a frown on his face.

"Cole!" Lou says.

Cole then looks behind himself and sees his dad.

"Dad?!" The earth ninja says

Cole then runs over to his dad and hugs him.

"You saw me dance?" Cole asks

"I saw it all son, and more importantly I saw you fight, those serpentine were up to no good and you stood up for what was right, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to follow in my footsteps. Everyone is born with a special talent inside that's just been waiting to get out. And you were born to be a Ninja." Cole's dad explains.

"How could I be mad, my sons a hero," Lou says

During this time, Jay starts to succumb to his insanity again and sneaks off to the top of the stage

-Nearby-

I can't believe that this happened, this was a travesty of epic proportions." Pythor says to himself.

Pythor then looks up to see what that noise was and sees Jay about to push a crate over, Pythor then sneaks over to him.

"Hehehehehehe, Thissss ssssshould eliminate the problem and once I get the fangbladesssss, iI could usssse them to craft the ultimate weapon." An insane Jay says with a large grin.

Jay then shakes his head.

"What did I just ssssay?" Jay asks himself.

"Then Jay starts to lose his mind again speaking to himself.

"What do you think you are doing?" Pythor asks.

"Im about to pussssh thissss crate down, now if you'll excusssse me I'll get back to buissiness." The Insane Blue Ninja told Pythor.

"Interesting Ninja, why would you do this to your friends?" Pythor asks

"Hehehehahahaha, It'ssss much more complicated than that." Insane Jay explains.

"Explain it to me later, Just push the crate down, but in the meantime, how about we form an alliance?" Pythor asks.

Pythor then extends his hand.

Inside Jay's mind he struggles to keep himself from commiting an evil deed, but it is was to no avail as his insanity was stronger, Jay shakes Pythor's hand.

"Alright so here is what we will do, You will pretend to be on their side, then at the right moment reveal yourself," Pythor explains.

Pythor then leaves the platform while also going invisible.

"Sorry to interrupt your little family reunion, but did you know...it's me, Pythor." Pythor says

"You couldn't fool us Pythor." Cole says

"I didn't want to miss our big show stopper." Pythor says

At the top of the balcony, Jay pushes the crate and starts to laugh maniacally, only then realizes what he just did.

"Wait what! I didn't mean to do that!" Jay yells.

"Dad look out!" Cole says.

Cole then jumps over to his father to push him out of the way of the crate, but it was too late. Jay then sneaks back down to the ninja.

"Cole!" they all say.

"Pythor took the fangblade." Kai says.

Then after the crate rubble settles down, cole's scythe starts to glow, which Zane starts to notice.

"Cole found his true potential." The Ice Ninja says.

the rubble is then blasted away like supernova blasting of the surface of a star. Cole then drops to the ground holding his dad in his arms. The ninja then notices an angry stare on Cole's face.

"Cole are you alright?" Zane asks.

Cole then puts his dad on the ground, after being put on the ground Lou doesn't move at all. staying silent, cole then cole overwhelmed with the sadness within him goes from being really angry to being very sad, cole then puts his head and arms on his father's torso.

"Guys we have to take Cole's dad to the hospital quick." The Fire Ninja says.

"Its... It's too late guys, He died while in the rubble... I talked to him while... while I was in there... he wasn't breathing, like he..." Cole is barely able to say.

Cole then breaks into tears onto his father's lifeless body.

In the background, Jay starts to become overwhelmed with grief at the fact that he caused the death of Cole's father.

"Who could have done this?" Cole says in a sad tone.

Jay knew that if he were to tell cole he would be a dead man.

It wasssss Pythor cole, I sssssaw him go up the balcony, I tried to sssstop him but he pusssshed me againssssst the rail and knocked me out.

Cole then lifts his head up.

"It... It was Pythor?!" Cole asks.

"Yessss... It wassss him." the Blue Ninja reassures Cole.

Cole then gets up.

"When I get through with Pythor, he will wish for the sweet relief of death!" Cole says in cold tone.

Jay then turns away from cole where he then starts to smile in a evil way.

The ninja then takes the body of Lou and bury him in a graveyard as the threat of the serpentine loomed over them so much that they couldn't have a regular funeral. Then they return back to the Bounty.

 **-The next day-**

In his room, Kai carelessly wears the Green Ninja outfit doing various poses during a training routine, He then looks behind a mirror to see that Zane and his sister were laughing at him.

"How long have you two been watching?" Kai asks.

"For about 3 minutes," Nya says.

"Well, I was looking for some kind of clue from Sensei and then I found this." The Fire Ninja explains.

"But you know only he who is foretold to face Lord Garmadon is destined to be the Green Ninja, and only he should wear the Green Ninja outfit. So Sensei would most likely be very..." Zane says.

"I know, I know... But I thought if I just tried it on, it might help me see my True Potential... It's not fair that you guys have unlocked your cool powers and I still haven't. Besides, Sensei's gone and we don't know when he's coming back." Kai says.

Then the three ninjas hear the door open.

"Hello...I'm home," Wu says.

"Sensei!" The two ninja except Kai says.

Kai then quickly changes back into his own suit.

"Ah... It's so good to be home." Wu says.

"We are so glad you are back Sensei," Zane says.

"You missed a lot, Like how Zane is a nindroid and Jay is stuck as a serpentine." Kai's sister explains.

"Zane and Jay are what...?" Wu tries to ask.

"You've been gone a while... we'll catch you up later... but you should know, all of us except for Kai have discovered our True Potential." The Ice Ninja explains.

"Ok then, but where is Cole and Jay? Wu asks.

"Cole and Jay are in their rooms, Cole has been in there since last night, he has been grieving over the loss of his dad, as for Jay we don't know," Nya says.

 **-In Jay's room-**

Over in Jay's room, he has been pacing around the room questioning himself.

"What issss going on with me! These voicesssss won't go away!" Jay yells

Jay then goes over to a mirror. Jay starts to laugh only to close his mouth.

"I need to get that cure from the fangpyre sssstaff." Jay says.

Jay then goes to a wall and leans against and puts his hands on his head.

"Why did I do what I did to Cole'ssss dad? Jay questions himself.

Jay then starts to laugh maniacally.

"That fool Pythor fell into my trap... once I get the fangblades, I could use them for my research on the ultimate weapon." The insane Jay says

 **-End of Chapter 4-**

 **(Hey everyone, yeah Ik I was away for 3 weeks. That's because I was very busy with school and my personal issues at home were starting to get in the way and I had to deal with them, hopefully I will be able to continue this, Excal out.)**


	5. The Fire Temple

"Wait what did I jusssst ssssay!" Jay says to himself worringly.

Someone then knocks on Jay's room door.

"Jay... is everything alright?" Nya asks.

"Yessss Nya, I'm doing jussst fine." Jay says.

"Are you sure Jay? I heard you talk about getting a ultimate weapon using the fangblades and you were saying it in this crazy manner and you said that pythor fell into your trap.." she says.

Jay then starts to pace around the room thnking about what Nya has told him. he then goes to the mirror and looks at himself, what he sees is not a man but a serpentine, a green serpentine with a snout with scales running through his body.

"I wish I could just be myself, I wish I could just... prevent this insanity." the brown haired ninja says.

 **-A few hours later-**

The ninja were doing their regular routine, Kai was trying to find out if he was the green ninja, Jay was still succumbing to his insanity, Cole was still grieving over his loss. Over the next few days the ninja and garmadon were trying to figure out the next location for the fangblade. Meanwhile the Falcon is in the forest of tranquillity searching for the location of the third fangblade when it spots the serpentine entering the fire temple. simultaneously the ninja are watching Garmadon playing a game.

"Ugh he is not even playing the game right, he is just shooting and destroying things" Kai says in a annoyed tone

"You know Kai, besides the whole conquer ninjago thing, he isnt that bad of a guy." Cole says.

"I agree with cole on this one, I have admit he is quite fascinating" Zane says.

Nya then enters the room.

"Guys you have to see this" Nya says.

The Ninja, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon enter the main room to see what was going on.

"It seems that pythor is at the fire temple." Nya says.

"That must be where the third fangblade is at." Kai says.

"and Lloyd." Garmadon interjects

"it seems that the volcano has started to become unstable since the last time we were there and it's like a powder keg waiting to blow up." Kai's sister explains.

"That reminds, that was when you cheated in our fight and I still beat you." The red ninja says.

"I remember that someone need their sensei to help them." Lord Garmadon says.

Kai and Lord Garmadon then stare at eachother eye to eye as things started to get tense between them, Cole then breaks up them up reasures them of the objective.

"Look guys for the sake of the Fangblade and Lloyd, can we please just get along?" cole asks trying to calm the situation down.

Kai and Garmadon back away from each other which allows Nya to continue explaining the situation

" Oh great, jusssst what I like... fighting armed and deadly snakessss in a highly combustible environment about to blow up!" Jay sarcasticaly says.

"We will do what we must." Wu says

 **-in the forest of tranquillity-**

The ninja travel to the forest of tranquillity near the fire temple and drop off near the entrance. Nya stays back at the Bounty using the Falcon as communication

"The volcano seems to be on the verge of eruption guys, sll recent indicators tell me that this place is becoming increasingly fragile, even the smallest rupture can make the whole thing go off." Nya explains.

"So we must not use our weapons." Wu says.

Kai then starts to hesitate putting his sword away.

"Kai." Kai's sisters says

"Yeah yeah no sword, but only because I don't want to compromise our objective to get the third fangblade." An Annoyed Kai says.

"Or my son." Lord Garmadon says.

The Ninja, Wu, and Garmadon enter the Fire Temple and start to go down the path, The unstable volcano starts to shake every few minutes as it starts to become more unstable as time when on.

"Attack your friends Jay." A voice says.

"Do it and retrieve the fangblade Jay..." Another voice says.

Jay tries to ignores the voices and continues on with his friends.

"Look over there... the Serpentine must be inside the inner core. From here on out, we travel by shadows." Wu explains.

Jay then spots Lloyd among the serpentine.

"There'ssss Lloyd." Jay says.

Over near the inner core, Pythor finds the third fangblade.

"The third Fangblade is ours!." Pythor says.

The Serpentine start to cheer but Pythor then notices the Ninja.

"Ninja?! Attack them!." Pythor says commanding the Serpentine.

 **-Above the Serpentine-**

"Light as a leaf. Attack like there is no tomorrow." Wu says

"Lightning!" Jay yells out.

"Earth!" Cole yells out.

"Ice" Zane says.

"Fire" Kai says.

The ninja start to fight the serpentine but they don't use their weapons because of the instability of the volcano. A stale mate occurs due to the increasing number of serpentine but the ninja eventually push them back slowly to get closer to Pythor, Lloyd, and The Fangblade. Eventually Lord Garmadon joins in to get Lloyd.

"Any time now thisss place is gonna blow." Jay says in a concerned tone.

"Not without my son!" Garmadon says.

Over near the inner core Pythor and the serpentine are trying to find another way out.

"Let go of the boy, we have no use for him." Pythor says.

The serpentine then throw Lloyd away from them.

"Dad!" Lloyd screams.

"Lloyd!." Garmadon yells out.

Garmadon then sprints and jumps over to Lloyd to rescue him.

"Let's get out of here! But not before we leave them with a parting gift. Boys?" Pythor says.

The constrictai then begin to dig holes in the volcano.

"Oh no, pythor is trying to make the volcano even more unstable." Nya says.

Kai then starts to run towards the serpentine

"The fangblade is mine!" Kai says.

"Kai no, it's not worth it! This volcano could explode at any moment!" Wu says yelling

"Then I better be quick!" tells them from a distance

Kai starts to sprint as fast as he can to get to the fangblade. once he gets up to Pythor he snatches it from Pythor an starts to run back up the path. On his way up there Pythor throws a weapon at Kai but he dodges but in that instance he drops the fangblade, Kai then jumps down below to get it.

"Let's get out of here." Skales says

"Kai, it'sss not worth risssking your life getting the fangblade, jussst leave it!." Jay yells out to Kai.

"Not without the fangblade." Kai says trying to reach for the fangblade

"Guys what about Kai?" Lloyd asks worried about Kai.

Then the ground below Lloyd starts to break and crumble.

"No! Lloyd!" Garmadon yells out.

"Dad! Dad! I'm sinking!" Lloyd says.

Lloyd then drops down below onto a rock near Kai who is stil trying to reach the Fangblade next to him.

"We have to get out of here, or else none of us will get out of here." Wu says.

They start to back up into the entrance as the it gets blocked by rocks and boulders.

"But my son!" Garmadon yells.

down below Kai is still struggling to get the fangblade and Lloyd is on the verge of death by magma.

"Come on, why won't my power unlock?" Kai questions himself the sitiuation

"Kai help me!" Lloyd yells over to Kai.

Kai thinks about it for a second looking at the fangblade then at Lloyd realizing that what he had to do, he runs over to Lloyd across the rocks.

"Come on, Let's get out of here." Kai tells Garmadon's son.

"But the Fangblade." Lloyd says.

"Forget it, This place is coming apart." Kai tells Lloyd.

 **-outside-**

Out of the fire temple it can be seen exploding, the other's look in shock as they think they might have lost a brother and a friend and to Garmadon his son.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" Lord Garmadon Screams as the Bounty leaves the area.

"Kai." Nya says in a sad tone.

"Lloyd." Garmadon says in a sad tone.

Then a red fiery aura comes out of the volcano.

"Itssss Kai! He'sss found hissss true potential." Jay says.

Kai and Lloyd lands on the bounty where Lloyd runs to Garmadon.

"Dad? Is it really you?" Lloyd asks

"It is, son." Garmadon answers.

"Dad, Why do you have four arms?" Lloyd asks.

"He'll be ok." Cole says

Garmadon then looks over to Kai

"Thank you, Kai." Lord Garmadon says to Kai.

"But how did you survive, how did you discover the key to unlocking your powers?" Zane asks.

"I knew when I had to make a choice, I wanted the Fangblade so badly, to prove I was good enough to become the Green Ninja, but then I figured it out, all of my training to become the best ninja wasn't in preparation to become the Green Ninja, It was...to protect him." Kai says point to Lloyd.

"What? What is everybody looking at me for?" Lloyd asks

"Then that means..." Nya says.

they bring the weapons in front of him, and the weapons start to levitate and glow with a green aura.

"Lloyd is the Green Ninja... I had thought it would be one of you, but it was him the whole time, It all makes sense... Not only have you four been chosen to protect the Golden Weapons, but also to protect the Chosen One." Wu explains.

"That means..." Garmadon says Heatbroken over this turn of events.

"The battle lines have been drawn, brother... Sadly, our family has only become more divided... Brother versus brother, and now, son versus father." Wu says.

"Hehe, thissss issss heavy and all, but whatever happened to the Fangblade!?" Jay says.

Jay then starts to look around as if he heard some voices

"Take the golden weapons Jay and go to the serpentine." a voice says.

Jay then looks around even more.

"Take the fangblades Jay." another voice says."

"Stop it!" Jay yells out.

Everyone then looks at Jay.

"Sssorry." Jay says.

 **-At the Fire Temple**

Pythor and the Serpentine are walking out from a opening the constrictai made when Pythor spots the Fangblade flowing in the lava. He grabs it with his Anacondrai Staff.

"Ah, it's so beautiful... Cool and clean it off boys, because we've only got one more to go." Pythor says.

The Seperpentine start to cheer while pythor starts to laugh evilly.

 **-End of Chapter 5-**

 **(Whew, well that took me longer to write then I expected it to. Okay I have a confession, I think its stupid that I tried to do a weekly chapter release as it made me rush to finish chapters and they weren't as well thought out. I think Ill stick to what I was doing before, btw don't worry about waiting for the eventual turn of Jay, because it's coming in the next chapter. anyways have a good one Excal out)**


	6. The Serpentine Base

**(ok so I just remembered that the ninja's don't have seperate rooms, but they sleep in the same room, whoops I'll try not to make that mistake again.)**

 **-5 Months Later-**

Sometime after the events of the Fire Temple, things are still pretty much the same the ninja are still doing their normal routine like training and going on with their lives. But for Jay, It's not the same. over the months, he has been spiraling into madness over the voices in his head that won't go away. In the main hall the ninja start to discuss about Jay

 **-In the main hall-**

"Man, I wonder if Jay is alright... he has been in his room for the past few months now." Cole wonders.

"Do you think we should check on him?" Nya asks.

"I don't know guys, but I know that we should locate the Fangpyre staff we could cure him before it's too late." Zane says.

-In the ninja's room-

in the ninja's room, Jay's sanity continues to degrade as the search for the last fangblade continues

"The voicesssss, they command... me...will me to... get the fangbladesss." Jay says to himself in the mirror.

Jay then realizes what he is saying and looks at his hands, then at his reflection.

"I am Jay no longer, What makessss me... my old ssssself... isssss gone." Jay says

"Musssst get the fangbladesss, hehehehahaha, Musssst get the Fangbladesss, Musssst get the Fangbladessss hahahahahehehe, MUSSST GET THE FANGBLADESSS !" Jay says like a madman

Jay then puts his hands on his eyes and rubs them.

"What am I ssssaying!?" The blue ninja asks himself.

Jay then starts to daze off but then shakes his head to get back into reality.

"Oh yessss, I do know what I am ssssaying, I will get those Fangbladessss!" The Insane Jay says.

Jay then leaves the room.

-in the main room-

"You all might want to look at this." Nya says.

The ninja that are in the room look at the monitor and see a venomaria soldier fleeing into ninjago city.

"We might be able to confront him and get some information about Pythor's whereabouts." Cole says.

"Alright what are we waiting for? let'ssss go to him." Jay says going into the room.

Kai then scoots next to Cole.

"Should we ask him?" The fire ninja asks.

"No, we should wait." the earth ninja replies.

Nya then gets the bounty ready for flight and they go to Ninjago city. during the trip they start to get uneasy around Jay. they arrive near the venomari and start to chase after him. after a bit of a chase, they eventually corner the venomari soldier.

"Going somewhere?" Cole inquires.

"Uh-oh!" The Venomari soldier says.

"Thought you could joyride through town and not be noticed, eh? Where's the lasssst Fangblade?" Jay asks.

The venomari soldier tries to get past the ninja but they catch him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The venomari says

Jay pushes him violently to the ground.

"Where isss the lasssst fangblade! I need it for... I mean we need it to sssstop pythor!" Jay angrily yells at the venomari soldier.

"Jay? what was that you said?" Kai asks.

"Said what?" Jay says pretending not knowing what.

"You said "I need it for" what is that supposed to mean huh?" Kai asks.

"Can you both stop, we need to find out information about the last fangblade." Cole says demanding them to stop.

"Hehe, you're all too late... Pythor's already there now... de's probably already digging it up... If I were you, I'd start preparing for the worst, because when the Great Devourer is awakened, there will be nothing it won't consume!" The venomari soldier interjects into the conversation.

"Won't that mean it will consume you too?" Zane asks the venomari soldier.

"Ah! Please, you have to stop him... That snake is crazy... I don't wanna unleash the Great Devourer... I'm a snake, not food!" The venomari says in a scared tone.

"Is it really too late to stop Pythor from getting the last Fangblade? Kai asks.

"You're days behind him. There's gotta be something else you can do!" The venomari soldier tells them.

The Ninja then go back to the bounty to report their findings

 **-In the Bounty-**

"The Venomari's right. By the time we cast sail clear across the other side of Ninjago, Pythor will have already beat us to the last Fangblade." Nya says.

Hey guys, all we have to do is just get one Fangblade to stop him. But what if we take back the other three? Pythor wouldn't risk having them all on him. He's probably hidden them somewhere while he goes for the fourth." Lloyd suggests.

"Huh, why didn't I think of that?" Cole comments on Lloyds idea.

"It's so simple, yet it can't be that easy." The fire ninja says.

"Easy? My algorithms suggest taking the other three would be far more dangerous, Pythor would undoubtedly have them protected by his top generals." Zane argues.

"Zane is right, it could be really dangerous to take the three Fangblades, and even if you could steal the other three, you don't even know where they are." Garmadon says

"I don't mean to interrupt this, but there is one thing we have to discuss everyone," Kai says as he looks over to Cole.

"Yes Kai there is and it's about Jay, he has been acting strange the past few months." the Earth Ninja says.

"Jay? is there something you are hiding from us?" The Dark Lord asks.

"No guysss... there isssn't, I may have been acting... sssstrange, but I'm sssstill the Jay you all know." The Snakelike Ninja explains. "Even though in appearance I look like a sssserpentine, I'm sssstill mysssself. Now can we get back to the misssssion pleasssse?"

Kai then glares at Jay, the tension and distrust between them starts to grow as Kai's stubborness in the situation is not letting him trust in what Jay is saying due to his strange behavior.

"as I was saying, we don't know the location of the Fang Blades how can we even steal them from the serpentines?

Wu then walks into the room overhearing the conversation

Garmadon is correct, for the past few weeks there have been almost no Serpentine sightings. How are they moving around? It's like they're ghosts. The Sensai tells them.

"Or snakes. Bridge, give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago." Nya says giving the computer a command

The computer shows no activity.

"See, nothing. It's just like Sensei said." Kai says.

"But what if they aren't traveling above ground? They're snakes, right? Snakes burrow. Bridge, now give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago but twenty feet below the surface". Kai's sister says giving the computer a different command.

On the computer screen, it shows the many different tunnels the serpentine dugout which connected their tombs to one giant underground base.

"All the tombs have been interconnected." The fire ninja commented

"To make one massive underground fortress," Cole says continuing on what Kai commented on.

"And all this time, right under our noses." The Blue Ninja says.

"Or rather, feet," Zane says.

"There, that's the most protected area. The Fangblades must be held there." Kai says pointing at the map.

"Then what are we waiting for? Nya, set the course." Wu says.

Nya then goes over to the wheel and steers it over to the direction of the Mountain of a Million Steps.

"Alright, we should arrive there by tomorrow," Nya says.

 **-The Next Day-**

The ninja start training in the early morning to prepare for taking the Fang Blades in the underground serpentine base. the training goes on for hours until they reach the Serpentine base.

"Alright, there is no room for error. The Serpentine have shown that they have great powers, and to combat them, you must turn their greatest strengths into their greatest weaknesses. Kai, how will you defeat the Hypnobrai?" Wu asks

"Their hypnotizing powers are useless if their opponent can fight without relying on his eyes," Kai says as he pulls down a blindfold

"Good, now Jay, the Fangpyre is fast and his bite sharp." Wu says.

Jay says nothing due to him being zoned out with voices taunting him to turn on his friends. Wu snaps his fingers to try to get his attention.

"Jay are you with us?" Wu asks.

Jay then snaps out of his zoned out state

"Yes... Sensei?" Jay asks in a confused tone.

"You need to pay attentio..." Wu says

Jay then starts to zone out again, but this time the voices come back in greater number

"Get the Fangblades Jay." Voice 1 says taunting Jay

"You don't need your friends Jay, they are holding you back." Voice 2 says also taunting Him

"You could achieve better without your friends Jay!" Voice 2 says.

During all this Jay hears Wu yell at him.

"JAY!" Wu says yelling at Jay

"Huh... What." Jay says confused.

"Stay focu..." Wu says.

"We're arriving at the Mountain of a Million Steps, You all might want to see this." Nya says over the intercom interrupting Wu.

"We'll discuss this later Jay." The Old Sensei says.

The ninja and wu walk over to the monitor in the main room.

"Look at all those pilessss of dirt." Jay says.

"Wonder what those snakes are up to." Kai

The ninja start to get ready to leave the Destiny's Bounty when Lloyd tries to join in

"Wait for me." Lloyd The Green Ninja says

"This is not your fight. The Green Ninja is too important for a future destiny. You shall stay with me." Wu expalains to Lloyd

Then all of the sudden Nya arrives in her samurai mech.

"Well, he's gonna have to look after himself, because we made room for you." Nya says to Wu

"Well, you said you were concerned that you couldn't keep up, so Jay and Nya rejiggered the design so you could come along. Well, what do you think?" Kai asks.

" I think...shotgun! Haha!" Wu exclaims

Garmadon then walks in.

"I will stay back with Lloyd. I don't enjoy saying this but...good luck." Lord Garmadon says.

The Ninja, Nya, and Wu go down near the hole. They start to climb down the rope

"I thought you ssssaid thissss place would be heavily guarded, Zane?" The Serpentine Ninja asks

"Forgive me. Even Nindroids make mistakes." Zane Replies

As they walk down the path, Cole walks up to a carving of a ninja on it,

"Hey, check this out." The Earth Ninja said

"Pfft. That doessssn't even look like me." Jay says Scoffing.

"Ugh, they're gonna pay for that." The Brown Haired Ninja says in a disgusted tone

"I mean, at least give me a decent mustache." Cole says.

Cole then goes to rub it, but it opens revealing an a pathway.

"Uh, I meant to do that" Cole says surprised

The ninja travel down the pathway. they continue to go down it until it reaches a huge room. the ninja overhear a conversation by the serpentine Generals.

 **-Down in the huge room-**

"Sso, what happenss when the Great Devourer iss unleasshed? Will it really conssume everything?" Fangtom asks.

"I hope sssso, if only to teach the surface dwellersss a lesson for locking usss underground for ssso many yearsss." Skalidor replies

"Who knowsss if the legend isss even true? I for one am curioussss to sssee what happenssss. Acidicus says.

"Keep alert, Pythor sssshould be back ssssoon." Skales tells them.

 **-Above the serpentine-**

"There's too many to deal with at once. I say we travel by shadow." Kai suggests

"Right behind you." Nya says.

"And I'll be right behind you." Wu also says.

They all go down the path, trying to stay unnoticed. As they got closer to the fangblades, Kai starts to get more impatient.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Cole silently asks.

Kai starts to run for the fangblades.

"Its the Ninja!" a serpentine soldier says.

The serpentine generals then look behind them and see the ninja

"Oh shit." Kai thinks to himself.

"Nice one slickster now we have to fight them." Cole says.

The Ninja start to fight off the serpentine, sounds fo steel and iron clash as the ninja try to get to the Fang Blades. The Ninja start to have the upper hand until the generals come to the aid of the serpentine

"All right, Operation Stealth was a total bust. We're gonna need reinforcements. Anyone there?" Nya asks through a communication device

"I'm trying to help, Nya... Just hold on." Lloyd responds.

"Lloyd, can you hear me? Ugh, I'm not getting anything." Nya says.

"Forget them. We need to fight back. Ninja, show them what you've learned." Wu says while fighting some serpentine.

Constrictai General Skalidor sneaks up to Cole and starts to grip and squeeze him

"Always wanted to make you my main squeeze." He remarks.

"Must relax. Think loose." Cole says to himself

Cole is then able to free himself.

"Wait what! Impossible!" Skalidor says.

Cole then does the Triple Tiger Sashey on serpentine soldiers.

"Haha! Triple Tiger Sashay!" Cole exclaims.

Nearby, Kai is fighting off some serpentine when he gets approached by Skales.

"You're surrounded, young Fire starter. Perhaps you can now do our bidding." Skales says.

Skales tries to hypnotize Kai but fails because he put on a blindfold.

"Ugh. Must not look. Ninja, go!" Kai yells.

He uses Spinjitzu on the Hypnobrai withought seeing anything.

"I wish I could see me now, because you all just got Kai'd." The fire ninja says.

Fangtom sneaks up to Jay and tries to Bite him on his armor but it only hurts the Fangpyre General.

"What'ssss wrong? Don't like the tassste of defeat? Well, get usssed to it." Jay Remarks.

"Looking good." Nya says as she approaches Jay

"Thanks. You look great too" Jay says complimenting Nya.

"Don't mean to interrupt the lovebirds, but we do have Fangblades to capture." Zane says as he fights off serpentine.

A venomari comes from behind and uses his venom on him, but Zane switches to Falcon Vison.

"Switching to Falcon Vision." Zane says.

"Alright the Fang Blades," Kai says.

"I'll let you have the honors." The Earth Ninja says

"Oh, no. After you." Kai Jokingly says

As Jay gets done with the serpentine he is fighting he looks over and sees the Fang Blades. A smirk goes across his face

"Ah yes the Fangblades, what I need for my plan." Jay says in a evil tone.

Jay then shakes his head

"No! I can't, I need to get them to stop the serpentine." Jay says to himself

as he runs over to the Fangblades, he sees Cole running over to the Fang Blades. Jay decides that he should get to them first. Jay is able to get to them first and takes them.

 **-End of Chapter 6-**

(ok you may be thinking, What the hell Excaliber why did you leave it on a cliffhanger? and didn't you say last chapter that Jay would be Turning next chapter in the last chapter? Look, here is the deal, I know that I said that this would be the chapter but to be honest I want this to be the cutoff and where the Serpentine vs Ninja ends, and so that I finally end writing on this chapter. Anyways Excal out)


	7. The Grand Scheme Begins

"Well you beat me to Egghead, now lets get out of here." Cole says.

Jay then turns around and kicks Cole, sending him across the room where he slams against a wall, hitting his head against it and knocking him out, which also causes some of the wall to break into rocks and and fall onto him.

The fang blades will now be mine!" Jay yells out victoriously

The Ninja, Wu, and Nya look over to cole and then over to Jay.

"Jay... how..." Nya says with a broken heart.

"TRAITOR!" Kai angrily yells out.

Kai runs over to Jay, instigating a fight with him.

"Kai don't!" Wu says

Jay and Kai trade blows with each other. Punching and blocking eachother's attacks. after a few minutes of trading strikes, using their elemental powers, they stop to talk to eachother.

"How could you do this to us Jay!" Kai yells

"It was all apart of my plan all along Kai, my plan for world domination will soon be complete" the now evil Jay says with a devilish smile

Kai then precedes to give Jay a confused and concerned look, taking a few steps back while also taking a minute to process what Jay has said.

"World domination? Why?! Why world domination?!" the red ninja asked asks.

"Oh no no no, not just world domination, but the serpentine race must also flourish in this new world I have in mind, but not these serpentine, a new breed shall be unleashed and I will be the creator." Jay explains with an evil tone.

"You have completely lost it!" Kai yells out to his now fallen comrade

Kai then goes to continue the fight with while Garmadon comes in and brings the Skulkin army attack the serpentine and to help out the ninja. Pythor looks at the oncoming forces of skeletons with shock and fear.

"Wait what! but Garmadon betrayed you all! Why would they fight beside you?!" Pythor yells out in fear

"Because everyone hates snakes!" Kruncha points out.

"Attack!" Pythor commands the serpentine.

"Attack!" Kruncha comands the skulkin.

the two armies clash with ferocity and force, looking like they are at a stalemate with no advancement eachother. Meanwhile Kai and Jay are still fighting.

"Jay please snap out of it! me and the others know that you would never do something like this!" Kai tries to to tell his fallen comrade.

"Why try to convince me otherwise Kai? Jay is dead... there is only I Kilton Colovia!." the fallen serpentine ninja explains.

the others overhear this and start to wonder if it is too late save their friend.

"There must be a chance to save him, right Wu?!" Nya asks.

"There might be a chance Nya, but we have to get the antidote quick!" Wu explains to the distraught little sister of Kai.

 **-outside-**

Outside, Lloyd finally reached the ounderground serpentine base, hoping he could help out his friends.

"The Green Ninja is here to save the day." Lloyd proudly exclaims.

Lloyd precedes to go down into the tunnel, rolling and sneaking, thinking that he is really good ninja. Lloyd continues down the seemingly long path where he faces many paths to go down, he chooses what he thinks is the right paths. The Little Green Ninja continues down the pathways until he reaches a big chamber, where he takes note that the serpentine are battling the skulkin, each one of them battling with sharpened steel trying to bring glory to their respective leaders.

"Well, it seems that I've missed alot." the blonde haired soon to be ninja remarks.

As he goes allong the path he sees that Nya, Wu, Zane are gathered around cole.

"Oh no!" Lloyd says worringly.

Lloyd quickly runs over to the four of them, he sees that Cole is injured badly with his outfit torn in different places from his impact with the wall and the debris falling onto him.

"What happened to Cole!? Who did this!?" Lloyd asks, worried about Cole.

"Jay did this, he turned his backs on us, but the only reason is because the fangpyre venom." Wu explains.

"That can't be, Jay wouldn't do such a thing!" Lloyd says in disbelief.

Then Jay kicks Kai across the big room over near the others against a wall.

"Kai! are you alright!?" Nya asks worringly

"Yeah... I'm alright." Kai says as he gets up from kneeling down.

Kai dusts himself off as he got off the ground only to be met with electrick bolts from Jay's Nunchucks of lightning, which grabs the other ninja their attention. Kai and the others are barely able to dodge them by rolling out of the way and they get to cover,also bring cole with them. Cole starts to wake up from his unconcious state, Lloyd takes notice.

"Guys look! Cole is waking up." Lloyd points out

Cole then starts give them a weird look as if something is wrong

"Who the hell are you people?" the amnesiac Cole says

"Oh no! Cole lost his memory." Zane says.

Cole immediatly gets up, which takes the ninja by suprise.

"Who am I!? What is my name!? Cole asks.

"Your name is Cole, you were born in Ninjago City and you were born to Lou, your father and... erhm... your mother, you are the earth ninja." Wu explains. "I'm Wu, and these people over here are your friends, Kai, Nya, and Zane.

"Whats going on here?" the Brain Damaged Cole asks.

"Ok so we were going to get the Fang Blades but the serpentine got in the way, so we fought them, Jay and you went to go get them but Jay got em' first, he attacked you and cause your amnesiaced state and now is attacking us." The Fire Ninja Explains.

"Hmm, interesting. How did that happen?" Cole asks.

"Look it's along story, it would take another 2 chapters of this story to explain it." Kai says.

The others, with confused faces look at Kai.

"What?" Nya asks

"Uhm... Nothing" Kai says

Jay starts to get impatient with the Ninja hiding and blasting them with bolts.

"There's no point hiding. Come out and fight me now!" Kilton angrily says.

During that, the Skulkin start to push back the serpentine.

"Retreat!" A serpetine soldier yells.

They all start to retreat when Pythor then comes infront of the remaining forces.

"Everyone, I've got an idea! lets have this place collapse!" Pythor tells them.

"But what about the fangblades? Skales asks Pythor.

"Forget about them, we can always get them back from the Ninja." Pythor explains "Now, constrictai, dig tunnels to destabilize this place."

"Yes Sir!" the constrictai solders says.

The constrictai start to dig tunnels, which alerts the Skulkin, Garmadon, the Ninja, and Kilton. the base starts to shake as it becomes more and more destabilized

"Oh no those idiomatic serpentine are causing this place to collapse in on its self" Kilton says. "I must to escape!"

He then sprints towards the only viable ninja take notice and run to him.

"We must not lose him, or we will lose the Fang-Blades!" Wu tells the ninja. "Cole, since you have lost your memories, follow us.

"I don't know about this but..." Cole says hesitating.

"Just come with us!" Kai says as he grabs Cole.

"We all must regroup with the Ninja outside" Garmadon commands them " To where entered at!"

The Skulkin and Garmadon exit outside.

 **-outside-**

Kilton makes it outside before everyone else and uses his nunchucks to use his Storm Fighter.

"Now it's time to enact my grand scheme, the scheme to turn everyone into a snake. First, I need a few things." Kilton says before leaving the site of the collapsing serpentine base.

 **-the end-**

 **(Sorry if this took so long to come out, I was working on that one-shot that was request by someone for one-wonders, but hey here it is, better late than never. Hop y'all enjoy this. as allways, stay safe and be good people, Excal out!)**


	8. Arthors Update

Hello everyone, Im really sorry for the 2 month absence, I have just been burnt out on writing and have had so much writers blocks that it halted any progress. So I have decided to take a break from doing stories for Ninjago and focus on other cartoons that I love such as, Ed Edd n Eddy, Adventure Time, Danny Phantom, KND and a lot of others others. But im gonna start with Ed Edd n Eddy, My number 1 favorite show of all time. As of writing this update it is 2am US central time and the first chapter should be released later on this day, so if you are a Ed Edd n Eddy Fan go check it out. Don't worry I will work on the stories I started once I regain interest in doing Ninjago, It may just be a long time. Anyways, Be good people and have a good one. Excal out.


End file.
